The Heirs
by KorePotter
Summary: Quien lleva la corona debe soportar su peso. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se conocen por azares del destino, ambos de mundos diferentes: pero el amor no respeta estatus y hace de esta historia un completo enredo de intereses, sueños y mucho pero mucho dinero. ADAPTACIÓN


**The Heirs**

**(Los herederos)**

**Advertencia**: **Esta historia es una adaptación del drama The Heirs. Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Solo juego con la historia y los personajes, sin fines de lucro o actos que lastimen la integridad de las personas. Dedicada a dos personas muy especiales para mí y posiblemente las mejores compañeras y amigas. Meztli_Potter por haberme introducido al mundo coreano sin que me diera cuenta y a Citlaly Nava por despertar mi adicción a los dramas.**

**Capítulo 1: La vida es injusta**

Mientras surfeo no pienso en la cantidad de tiempo que llevo dentro del agua, sino en la cantidad de olas que he vencido bajo el poder de la tabla. No una, no dos ni tres. Mi estándar siempre es alto. Nunca dejo algo a la mitad.

Una vez en tierra camino junto a cinco personas, la verdad desconozco la razón por la que camino con ellos, uno es Viktor, él es tan casanova por lo que no dudo en pensar que él es el causante de que dos de las cinco personas que nos acompañar sean chicas, pero trato de no mencionarlo, pues él y yo fuimos cortados con la misma tijera.

_-¡That's is!_ _(¡Eso es!_)- dice riendo.

-¡The good time! _(¡La pase bien!)-_ exclama una de las chicas, su biquini verde resalta sus ojos azules. La otra chica se sube a la espalda de Viktor, mientras todos ríen.

-¡Hey Viktor! I'm going to shower _(¡Oye Viktor! __Voy a ducharme).-_ Me despido fingiendo una sonrisa, no soporto estar rodeado de personas que parecen tan falsas.

-¡Okay_! (Está bien).-_ responde él para darse la vuelta y besar a la chica quien antes estaba en su espalda.- See you!, I'll miss you. I do not know how to spend the night without you._(¡Nos vemos! Voy a extrañarte. No sé cómo voy a pasar la noche sin ti_).- dice Viktor.

-Hey Harry! Take care, see you tomorrow. _(¡Oye, Harry! Cuídate, te veré mañana).-_ me dice la biquini verde mientras me abraza. Estoy seguro de que ella piensa que puede salir conmigo, pero es algo que yo definitivamente no considero. No es que no sea linda, pero las rubias no son lo mío.

- Good bye!- respondo solo por cortesía

-Bye!- me dice sonriendo.

Sigo caminado mientras cargo mi tabla de surf, sigo caminando sin importar la cantidad de huellas que dejo sobre la arena, no interesa, al igual que la existencia, las huellas serán borradas por el poder del viento, por el poder mayor del más fuerte, parecido a lo que me sucedió. Me topo con las regaderas e inmediatamente dejo que el agua caliente caiga sobre mi cuerpo, cada gota es un recuerdo de que estoy en California, me paso las manos por el cabello y la cara, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido, mucho muy rápido.

"El día que me fui a Estados Unidos la despedida de mi hermano fue breve, sencilla y al grano"

-¿Estudiar? No tienes que preocuparte por eso.- menciono Ron mientras observaba por la ventana-¿Inglés? No lo aprendas si no quieres.- volteo a verme.-Simplemente diviértete. No te preocupes por nada, ni pienses. Eso es lo que haces cuando naces en la riqueza, en lugar de tener un sueño. Y si puedes…no vuelvas.-

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no fui enviado a Estados Unidos para estudiar.

Me exiliaron.

Incluso antes de partir, mi hermano ya estaba recuperando las cosas que yo iba a tomar de él.

-Want more?(_¿Quieres más?)- _pregunto una joven muchacha pelirroja mientras me ofrecía café. Viktor y yo estábamos sentados en un café. Tendí mi taza.

-Do not blame them? What your brother, who hates you? _(¿No los culpas? ¿A tú hermano, el que te odia?)-_ pregunto Viktor.- Does your mother who gave you birth or dad who is never on your side? _(¿A tu madre que te dio a luz o a tu padre que nunca está de tu lado?)_

No respondí, voltee la mirada hacia el enorme ventanal para mirar la puesta de sol. Pero la respuesta era siempre la misma y era que…

"Me da demasiada pereza culpar a alguien"

* * *

La pelota de tenis rodó por el suelo hasta los pies de un chico rubio quien estaba sentado a varios metros de la pared, la tomo para lanzarla contra un estudiante de lentes que estaba contra el muro. La pelota reboto para ser lanzada de nuevo.

-¡Amigo! ¿Qué harás estas vacaciones de verano?- pregunto el rubio.

No hubo respuesta

-Creo que voy a extrañarte. ¿No te parece?- se burló el chico, mientras el otro temblaba.- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a extrañar?-volvió a preguntar mientras cogía la pelota.-Eres demasiado malo conmigo- exclamo mientras volvía a lanzarla esta vez con más fuerza.

¡Plaf! La pelota se estrelló contra el codo del muchacho quien inmediatamente se dobló de dolor.

-¡AH!- grito

-Lo siento ¿Te lastimaste?- se burló el agresor.

-Eres pésimo lanzando. ¡Ten cuidado!- dijo un chico quien también se encontraba mirando.-O alguien podría pensar que estamos abusando de él.- termino riendo, acompañado de otro.

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunto receloso el rubio mientras miraba al agredido, quien seguir temblando de dolor.- ¿Quieres pararte allí, entonces?- dijo mirándolo desafiante. La risa del otro chico desapareció.

-¿Eh?

-Párate junto a la pared.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?- intervino un segundo chico.

-Entonces ¿Quieres pararte tú?- le pregunto ahora mirándolo.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron mirando atemorizados. Entonces el primer chico intervino.

-Voy a pararme aquí. ¡Me pararé aquí!- menciono caminando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el chico de lentes.-Tíralo- dijo mientras le lanzaba una pelota de tenis.

-No dije que yo la tiraría- menciono el chico rudo al atraparla.- Tenemos que jugar limpio ¡Amigo!- gritó hacia el chico de anteojos e hizo señas para que se acercará, este confundido se quedó en su lugar y entonces el otro lo empujo.- Es tu turno ¡Tíralo!-exclamo mientras le lanzaba la pelota que este atrapo.

-Draco.- dijo.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué?- se burló el rubio.- Recibes una paliza si lo tiras, recibes una paliza si no lo tiras.-Draco hizo una mueca.- Solo es cuestión de quien va a darte la paliza, el problema más grande es que tu vida siempre será así. ¿Por qué? Porque voy a ser tu jefe cuando crezcamos.- el chico respiro entrecortadamente, mientras los otros reían.- Así que elige rápido.

El chico miro la pelota entre sus manos, y la apretó hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sintió la mirada de Draco, y comprendió que el rubio tenía razón, en la vida, él estaba condenado a estar siempre estar un escalón más abajo que Malfoy en la jerarquía social.

Grito furioso y lanzo la pelota contra un espejo que colgaba en la parte trasera, el vidrio se rompió en millones de trozos que cayeron tintineando contra el suelo.

Draco se rió con ganas mientras miraba los añicos en el piso.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- grito un chico

-¡Oye! - se molestó otro mientras lo tomaban de la camisa y lo estampaban contra la pared.

-Puede que seas pobre, pero ¿Todavía tienes agallas?- pregunto Draco.- Ocúpate de ti mismo.- dijo mientras se levantaba- La salud es lo más importante.- se alejó a coger su mochila.- Me tengo que ir porque tengo miedo. ¡Te veré cuando inicien las clases! ¡Que tengan un buen verano!- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¡Esta bien! Adiós.- murmuraron los otros dos chicos quienes observaron a Draco salir y comenzaron a golpear el abrumado chico de lentes.

* * *

La esterilizada motocicleta estaba a su par. ¡Completamente excelente!

-Amortiguador, kit de carreras, asiento, mangos y faro ¡Modificados tal y como usted lo pidió!- le decía el dependiente a Draco mientras este inspeccionaba su motocicleta.- Todas las piezas tuvieron que ser ordenadas y traídas desde Estados Unidos ¡Porque son muy raras de encontrar!

-Eso significa que simplemente su tajada es mucho más grande.- respondió rápidamente Draco mientras revisaba minuciosamente el muelle de suspensión.

- Usted es uno de mis clientes habituales. Así que le remplace el tensor de cadena.- menciono el señor.

-¿Estas presumiendo de como gastaste mi dinero?- puntualizo Draco.

-¡No estaba presumiendo eso!- exclamo apenado el dueño, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una delgada pelirroja que traía consigo una pequeña caja rectangular y lucía una camisa bajo la leyenda _"Delivery Chicken"_

-¡Entrega de pollo!- murmuro rápidamente sin decírselo a alguien en especial.

-Ponlo dentro.- murmuro el dependiente mientras se daba la vuelta.- ¡Alguien páguele!

-¡Esta bien!- gritaron en respuesta.

La chica se apresuró a ponerlo sobre una pequeña mesa donde se encontraban dos trabajadores mirando el televisor.

-Son $16. 10- exclamo

-¿Para qué quieres esos 10?- pregunto arrogante uno de los empleados-¿Quieres comprar una galleta?- se burlo

-Tengo cambio, solo deme los billetes.- la muchacha estaba cada vez más enojada.

-¡Eres inteligente! ¿Estás en la secundaria?- pregunto otro empleado.

-El recibo está en la caja- respondió la chica ignorándolo.

-¿A qué hora sales del trabajo? ¿Quieres un paseo en mi moto?- pregunto el primer empleado

-No, solo deme el dinero.- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-¡No seas tímida! ¡Iré a recogerte!- sonrió el joven. La chica lo miro molesta y saco su teléfono; hizo una marcación rápidamente, "clic" "clic" sonaron las teclas mientras las pisaba.

-Bueno, estoy en segundo año de secundaria y en estos momentos estoy trabajando.-

-¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas?- pregunto preocupado uno de los trabajadores, la chica lo miro y bajo el teléfono.

-La policía- dijo para volver a hablar.

-¿Eh?

-Unos hombres aquí están…- los hombres se miraron, un flashazo corrió por su mente y abrieron los ojos asustados.

-¡Muchacha! ¡Solo bromeaba!- exclamo uno mientras le quitaba el teléfono y cortaba la llamada.-¡Son $17.00! Si quieres cuéntalo.- dijo mientras le devolvía el teléfono y le daba el dinero.

-Disfruten de su comida- dijo mientras les regresaba unas cuantas monedas y se alejaba.

Salió corriendo del lugar mientras miraba su reloj, iba tan apresuraba que no noto la miraba que Draco le hizo, una mirada entre curiosa y calculadora. Como las puertas eran de vidrio la observo hasta que se perdió entre la calle para volver a sus cosas.

* * *

-¡Gracias! - exclamo una mujer mientras tomaba su café

-¡Hola puedo tomar su orden!- exclamo la chica pelirroja entusiasta a la mujer que se acercó a la barra.

-Dos limonadas.-

-¡Dos limonadas!- dijo mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador.

Se alejó y vertió hielo, hizo malabares entre los aparatos, extractores de jugo y licuadoras que había. ¡Todo con el fin de entregar tal orden! Y así se le paso el tiempo entre una, otra y otra orden. Mientras esperaba que el café estuviera listo, se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de cansancio, servir lo que el cliente deseaba era demasiado agotador pero era necesario. Era necesario para que su madre y ella lograran sobrevivir. Entrego el pedido y suspiro. Odiaba su vida, odiaba la vida en la que debía de trabajar arduamente mientras su madre también se acababa la suya.

La vida era demasiado injusta con ella.

Tomo la franela y mientras pensaba en el tiempo que faltaba para terminar su turno, se encamino al limpia las mesas. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver una cabellera conocida, miro como esa persona estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, escribiendo algo sobre un cuaderno.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto confundida.

-¿Hace 30 minutos?- exclamo el chico despreocupadamente

-¿No has ordenado nada en 30 minutos? ¿Qué piensas que es este lugar?- murmuro la chica

-Voy a pedir una vez que Luna llegue. Ya casi llega.- respondió el muchacho sonriendo, mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

-Cielos.- la chica pelirroja hizo una mueca. ¿Esta es la única cafetería de la ciudad? ¿Por qué siempre…- el chico le extendió una sombrilla. -¿Qué?

-Va a llover cuando salgas del trabajo

La chica sonrió agradecida y cogió la sombrilla. Tomo asiento frente a él aun sosteniendo la sombrilla frente al muchacho.

-¿Y tu novia?- dijo mientras lo miraba. El chico miro a su costado y tomo su saco, se lo pasó por encima de su cabeza y sonrió.

-Para mí, ella siempre es la estrella de cine

-¡Ah! Cielos…- dijo la pelirroja asqueada. Mientras su amigo se reía.

-Por eso deberías de conseguirte un novio.-termino triunfante.

-¡Eso es un lujo!- el chico bajo el saco y lo acomodo nuevamente en la silla a su lado.- Cada hora que paso sin que me paguen es un lujo que no puedo permitirme.- el chico suspiro resignado.

-¿Cuántos trabajos tienes?-pregunto

-No tengo otra opción. Al único cielo al que puedo entrar es al Cielo de los Trabajos *

-¡Mira aquí Neville Longbottom!- grito una rubia muy enojada. Ambos chicos voltearon a verla. La chica le lanzo una mirada de odio a la pelirroja que le fue correspondida por la última.

-¡Oye!- sonrió el chico mientras le tendía una silla a su lado, la rubia se sentó muy frustrada.

-¡Te dije que dejaras de coquetear con mi novio!-le dijo a la chica pelirroja.

-¿Te parezco tan bonita?- pregunto la chica en defensiva.

-¡No he dicho que seas bonita!

-No, no lo hiciste.- murmuro como si le explicara a un niño de tres años.- Pero tú eres muy bonita, así que deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo. – Se levantó de la mesa.- ¿Vas a ordenar o te iras?

-¡Wow! ¿Se te permite hacerle eso a un cliente?-exclamo Luna arrogante.

-¡Oh, no! Me atrapaste.- se burló la pelirroja.

-¡Ash! Neville vámonos, no quiero perder más tiempo con ella.- Luna se puso de pie, Neville miro a las dos chicas confundido, Luna lo miro apremiante, así que reaccionó de inmediato y se puso de pie.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Solo…-Luna le tapó la boca con su mano.

-¡No! ¡No le digas!- grito Luna-¡O me voy a enojar! ¡Vámonos!- dijo mientras pasaba su mano a su brazo y lo jalaba hacia la puerta. Antes de salir Luna se detuvo de repente y miro a Neville de arriba hacia abajo inspeccionándolo.

-¡Te dije que uses algo rojo para destacar cuando uses blanco a beige!- crítico Luna, mientras observaba la pulcra camisa blanca que Neville traía.- Se llama concepto Cascabel de Verano.- Neville la miro sorprendido.

-Estos son rojos.- dijo mientras levantaba su pierna y le mostraba los tenis color vino que traía.

-¡Eso no es rojo! ¡Eso es rojo OSCURO! ¡Cielos! ¡Vamos!-dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente su brazo y lo jalaba hacia la puerta, Neville se dio la vuelta mientras era arrastrado por Luna.

-Perdón por quitarte tu tiempo.- le dijo a la pelirroja.

-De todos modos no hay clientes.- dijo Luna mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Te mandaré un mensaje de texto!- prometió el chico.

-¡No te atrevas!- grito Luna mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella sin mirar siquiera una vez atrás. La chica suspiro derrotada.

-Ellos están tan llenos de lujo.-exclamo la chica mientras lo veía alejarse.

* * *

-¡No me gusta Ginevra Weasley! La odio ¡La odio mucho!- gritaba Luna por la calle.

-¿Podrías no odiarla?- pidió Neville

-¡Ahora la odio más porque tú lo pediste!- Luna realmente estaba enojada.-Ella es pobre y me menosprecia ¡No me reconoce!- hizo un puchero.- Conoce cosas de tu infancia que yo no sé ¡Eso me molesta!

-El estrés te envejecerá

-No puedo evitarlo hoy- Luna se encogió a si misma mientras aferraba más sus cuadernos.

-¡Oye!- dijo Neville mientras despeinaba su cabello.

-¡Esto es ser infiel!- exclamo Luna apartándose, para evitar que su cabello se viera más enredado de lo que ya estaba.

-Ella y yo, solo somos amigos. Hemos sido amigos la mitad de mi vida. ¿No puedes confiar en mí?- pidió Neville

-¡No bromees! ¡Los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser amigos!- le grito la rubia mientras se alejaba totalmente enojada.

Neville sonrió. Definitivamente Luna se veía tierna cada vez que los celos sin sentido la abrumaban. Ginny Weasley no era, ni sería una chica en la que él se fijaría. Las pelirrojas no eran su tipo.

* * *

-¿Por qué no? Ella es del tipo de los dramas.- Ginny iba hablando por teléfono mientras caminaba por la calle, la noche ya había caído.- ¿Tiene problemas de confianza o algo? La odio por usar algo diferente cada día.

Lejos de ahí, se escuchaba la voz de Ginny por toda la casa, el altavoz del teléfono estaba encendido. Era una casa totalmente sucia, latas de cerveza estaban esparcidas por el suelo, bolsas y botellas sobre los sofás, platos que alguna vez tuvieron comida adornaban las estanterías y la alfombra del lugar.

-If you want to spend time with her, do it outside! _(¡Si quieres pasar tiempo con ella hazlo fuera!)_- grito una mujer.

-_No me gusta que tenga chófer._- Ginny seguía hablando.-_Odio que su cara sea brillante y sin arrugas_.-

Una pareja se miraba fulminante.

-This is my house! What do you care what I do in my house? _(¡Esta es mi casa! ¿Qué te importa lo que hago en mi casa?)_- grito el hombre.

-Did not I tell ya? By this you are rubbish … _(¿No te lo dije ya? Por esto eres una basura…)_

¡Plaf! La mujer recibió una cachetada que la tiro contra el suelo.

-Bitch! Out of my house! This is my house! _(¡Perra! __¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Esta es mi casa!)-_ el hombre se dirigió a la sala mientras la mujer lo miraba tocándose la mejilla que estaba completamente roja.

-¿_Kaira siquiera escuchas mis mensajes de voz? Contéstame aun si estas ocupada ¿Cómo va la Universidad?-_ La mujer miro una fotografía enmarcada de dos chicas pelirrojas sonriendo a la cámara.-_Estoy tan envidiosa de ti. Vas a la Universidad en Estados Unidos._- La mujer cerro los ojos.

-De todos modos llamaré. Te extraño.- Ginny término la llamada. Unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre la pantalla de su móvil, alzo la vista y otras más se estamparon contra su cara.

-¡Oh! De verdad llovió.- sacó la sombrilla de su mochila e intento abrirla, pero por más que jaló, no pudo quitarle el seguro.- ¿Por qué no funciona?- su primer pensamiento, _Luna embrujo el paraguas_, pero eso no podía ser cierto por que la rubia no sabía que Neville le había entregado tal objeto, el agua cayo con más abundancia, se cubrió con sus manos y corrió a un pequeño tejado que sobresalía de una tienda. Se apoyó sobre la puerta y siguió intentando con el paraguas.

-¡Abre! ¡Abre! ¡Por favor, abre!- se dijo a sí misma, sin querer se dio la vuelta y miro el aparador. -¡Oh!- estaba llena de chácharas, amuletos para la buena suerte, muñecos de felpa y varitas aromatizantes pero lo que más llamo su atención eran unos objetos que pendían del techo.- Son atrapasueños.- los miro embelesada, había de todos los colores: rojos, azules y blancos, sin embargo uno de color morado llamo tanto su atención, lo miraba totalmente fascinada, el atrapasueños giro en un ángulo perfecto y la luz hizo que uno de las perlitas que le pendían irradiara un haz de luz ¡Plaf! La sombrilla se abrió por arte de magia.

Ginny salto de la sorpresa, miro la sombrilla y se coloca bajo ella, giro para mirar nuevamente el atrapasueños y sonrió, definitivamente ese atrapasueños era especial. Muy especial.

* * *

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Neville miraba por la ventana como las gotas caían y algunas chocaban contra el cristal, traía puesto un delantal con dos pancakes bordados.

-Pensé que estabas con Luna. ¿Por qué no comiste con ella?-inquirió su padre mirándolo.

-Quería comer contigo. No quiero que comas como un padre solitario. Incluso llueve.- dijo Neville mientras colocaba unos trastos sobre la barra.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que estas arruinando mi noche de viernes?- exclamo Frank Longbottom mientras llevaba a cabo una eterna guerra con las verduras.

-¿Tienes una novia, papá?- pregunto el chico después de subirle el fuego a la estufa. El cuchillo que sostenía Frank se quedó a medio cortar una zanahoria.

-Eso es exactamente lo que arruinaste.- respondió para reanudar su tarea. Neville lo miro cortar los trozos del vegetal y rió.

-¡Oye! Tienes que cortar las zanahorias más pequeñas que las papas.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió el padre.

-Las papas tiene un mayor contenido de agua, se cocinan más rápido que las zanahorias.- explicaba mientras acomodaba los cubiertos tan perfectamente que parecía que los cuadraba sacando cuentas en su cabeza.- Así que al freírlas juntas, las zanahorias tienen que ser más pequeñas, de esa forma ambas se cocinan bien.

-Entonces puedo cocinarlas por separado.- exclamo Frank mientras mordía un trozo de zanahoria.

-Entonces el tiempo de cocción es más largo y el sabor es diferente.- respondió a su vez el chico.- Por lo tanto es ineficiente.- termino triunfante.

Su padre se quedó pensativo y chasqueo los dedos en aprobación.

-Ahora dilo en inglés.- exclamo inmune, Neville suspiro derrotado.

-De acuerdo, me agarraste con la guardia baja. ¿Cómo puedo vencerte?- dijo fingiendo sufrir mientras revolvía el contenido de un tazón.- ¿Debo lavar los platos entonces?

-También lava la ropa. Gasté mucho dinero en ti, hoy.

-¿Compraste los pasajes de avión?- pregunto entusiasta.

-Sí. ¿Le dijiste a Luna que vas a Estados Unidos?- pregunto Frank mientras volteaba la carne.

-Lo hice. Quiere irse conmigo.- contesto.

-¿Van a vivir juntos en Estados Unidos?- se rio el padre.

-¿Quieres mantenerme?

-Eso sería una mala inversión.- respondió mientras fruncía el ceño.- ¿Ya le dijiste a Ginevra?- Neville dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

-No pude decirle. Ella está ocupada trabajando. No quiero decirle que me voy a Estados Unidos durante el verano.- volteo a ver a su padre.- ¿Cómo le está yendo a la madre de Ginny?

-Está en el centro del Grupo Jeguk. Tiene bajo su control a la señora Evans.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Neville sorprendido.

* * *

El enorme jardín tenía más de veinte hectáreas de longitud, los árboles, el pasto podado, la enorme barda que rodeaba la mansión hacia que todo fuera de ensueño, incluso una coqueta fuente iluminada bajo luz azul era digna de admirar.

Una pequeña señora pelirroja, hacia un poco de jugo de zanahoria utilizando un extractor, se encontraba en una espaciosa cocina, los vidrios le daban un toque elegante y el acabado en aluminio hacia que resplandeciera bajo la luz. Estaba tan inmersa en lo que hacía que dio un pequeño salto cuando una de las sirvientas se le acerco por detrás.

-La señora Evans quiere comer.- le dijo nerviosa, la mujer se alejó pero fue tomada del brazo por la sirvienta.- Esta realmente histérica, así que ten cuidado. Su hijo no responde el teléfono en Estados Unidos.- la mujer pelirroja sonrió. Ella sabía cómo tratar a la señora Evans, salía presurosa y se dirigió al comedor.

Una mujer pelirroja que parecía encontrarse en la plenitud de sus treinta paseaba desesperada de un lugar para otro, con una mano sostenía una copa de vino y con la otra su teléfono.

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Por qué?- murmuraba para ella, mientras detrás la mujer pelirroja servía los platos.

-_El número que ha marcado…-_ la mujer suspiro frustrada y dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa. Se sentó, cogió los cubiertos y probó un sorbo de sopa.

-¿Qué pasa con la sopa? ¿No puedes hablar ni puedes probar la sopa? ¿Para qué sirve tu boca?- exclamo molesta. La mujer pelirroja muy tranquilamente saco una pequeña libreta de su delantal y escribió algo que le mostró.

_"¿Lo hago de nuevo?"_ Leyó la señora Evans.

-¿Y cuánto te demorará?- golpeo el plato con la cuchara-Llévatela.

La mujer guardo su libreta, mientras la señora Evans bebía más vino, una sirvienta se acercó corriendo.

-¡El Sr. Potter está aquí!- exclamo con miedo. La Señora Evans se ahogó con el vino.

- ¿Ya?- su cara cambio a pánico.-¿Qué… Qué hago con esto?- le pregunto a la mujer pelirroja mientras levantaba la copa de vino. Se la llevo a los labios con el fin de terminársela toda de un tirón.

-Él subió.- hablo nuevamente la empleada. La señora Evans regreso el vino que tenía en la boca a la copa, totalmente molesta.

-¿Por qué siempre afuera la parte importante?- le pregunto a la sirvienta.- ¿Lo haces apropósito para que me atrapen?- volvió a coger la copa.- ¿No sé me permite beber mi Chateau Latour para la cena?

Iba a beber de nuevo, pero la mujer pelirroja le arrebato la copa y dejo caer el contenido sobre la sopa.

-¡Señora! ¿Esta lo…- comenzó a decir la Señora Evans pero la mujer le paso una servilleta por la boca y escondió la copa bajo su delantal. En ese momento la puerta de vidrio que dividía el comedor de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a un joven pelirrojo.

-¡Hola! ¿Comiste?- pregunto la señora mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-Almorcé tarde.- respondió unánime el joven.

-Eso es malo para ti.- comenzó a decir la señora mostrando una cara preocupada.- Desde ahora…

-¿Quién limpio mi habitación hoy?- interrumpió el pelirrojo preguntándole a las dos empleadas.

-Yo lo hice- exclamo la sirvienta.

-Hágalo de nuevo.- ordeno el joven.- Traiga un vaso de agua a mi estudio.- le dijo a la mujer pelirroja. La Señora Evans lo miro derrotada mientras el joven se alejaba.

-Lleva a mi habitación el mismo vino de la bodega y una nueva copa.- le ordeno la señora a la mujer, esta asintió y escribió algo rápidamente en su cuaderno.

_"Necesita terminar su cena"_

La Señora suspiro irónica.

-¡Mira! Si todavía puedo comer después de una humillación entonces soy una concubina. Las esposas legítimas no pueden comer nada después de eso.- la mujer pelirroja la miro comprensiva, mientras la señora volteaba a verla.- Tira todo.- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie y salía.

"Ya sea que coma o no, aun así es la segunda esposa" pensó para sí la mujer mirando toda la comida. "Prefiero ser una concubina que come antes de una que bebe"

* * *

Los platos que una vez estuvieron en la mesa de la Señora Evans ahora estaban en la mesa de una modesta casa. Ginny Weasley miraba a su madre suspicaz.

_"¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal? La Señora Evans nos lo dio"_ dijo la mujer moviendo las manos. "_Deja de chillar y come"_

-¿Tengo que comerlo si la Señora Evans nos lo dio? ¿Qué soy? ¿Un basurero?- se quejó la muchacha.

_"¿A quién le importa lo que es? ¿Qué podría ser más importante que comer?"_ la mujer movía frenéticamente las manos _"¿Crees que podemos pagar comida así?"_

-¿Es mi culpa que no podamos pagar comida así?- pregunto Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Puedes comer todo lo que quieras.- dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba en el pequeño cuarto contiguo, cerró la puerta ante la cara estupefacta de su madre.

Se sentó en el suelo y cogió un libro al azar que comenzó a hojear, más su mente estaba distante, pensando en las inclemencias que le habían tocado en esta vida.

-Chica mala, estas teniendo una buena vida tu sola.- exclamo mientras pensaba en su hermana y volteaba a ver la fotografía de dos chicas pelirrojas sonriendo a la cámara. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su madre, ella instintivamente se dio la vuelta.-¡No voy a comer!

La mujer entro en la habitación y se acercó a la chica, dejo un recibo frente a ella, pero esta la ignoro. La mujer enojada le propino un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

Ginny grito de dolor y se giró.

_"De acuerdo no la traeré más"_ dio a entender Molly _"¿A qué hora vas a trabajar mañana? Necesito que vayas al banco."_ Ginny se molestó.

-Ya no tienes que ir personalmente. ¡Hay banco por Internet!- tomo el recibo.- ¿Dónde y cuánto?- le pregunto a su madre.

La mujer dio una palmada totalmente frustrada. "Solo puedes estar segura si vas en persona, ¿Cómo puedes enviar dinero a Estados Unidos solo dando _clicks_ en la computadora?

-¿Estados Unidos? ¿Vas a mandar dinero a Kaira Ran?- Ginny estaba sorprendida.

_"Envía todo lo que hay allí"_ Molly explico. Ginny desdoblo el recibo y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿Todo esto? ¿Todo?.- miro a su madre-¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo?

_"Dile que compre muebles"_ Molly movía las manos frenéticamente _"Ella va a casarse"_

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué?- Ginny no cabía en su asombro

* * *

-Casarme.

-¿Casarte?-Una chica discutía con su madre.- Te divorciaste de papá hace poco, ¿Cómo puedes casarte tan pronto?- pregunto confusa.

-Ha paso el tiempo suficiente para volver a casarme.- respondió la madre mientras hojeaba una revista de moda sentada tras su escritorio.

-¿Papá lo sabe?- la chica dejo escapar la pregunta mientras la miraba enojada.

-¿Debería pedirle que me felicite?- respondió la madre.-Estará en los periódicos. Se enterará entonces.- dijo mientras sonreía a la chica que se encontraba de pie.- Consígueme el vestido que tuvimos que reordenar tres veces en talla pequeña.- la muchacha puso una cara de frustración.- Vamos a almorzar, ve a cambiarte. Eso está matando tu complexión.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con papá?

-Con tu padrastro.- respondió la madre mientras se colocaba un caro anillo.

-¡Mamá!- grito la chica mientras la mujer se ponía de pie.

-También tendrás que cambiar tus zapatos, nada de tacones. Usa algo plano. Él no es tan alto.- la chica se rió irónica.

-¿Quién es el hombre no tan alto?- interrogo sarcástica.

* * *

-¿Es rico? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es inglés o americano?- Ginny dejaba escapar un torrente de preguntas a su madre mientras caminaban por la calle.- ¿Preguntaste a que se dedica?- Su madre siguió caminando inmune, Ginny la tomo del brazo.- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Nos va a invitar? ¿Nos enviará pasajes?

_"¡No vamos a ir allí!"_ replico Molly haciendo señas. Ginny miró a todos lados.

-¡Te dije que cuando estemos fuera, escribas!- le susurro a su madre. Molly sonrió y saco su teléfono. Piso algunas teclas y le mostró a Ginny.

"Tu hermana va a la Universidad en América, por supuesto que eligió al hombre adecuado, solo vamos a avergonzarla si vamos"

La pelirroja se molestó al leer lo último.

-¿Por qué somos una vergüenza? ¿Qué hay de malo con nosotras?-

_"Dijo que es amable y trabajador, así que no quiere perderlo_" Molly estaba desesperada _"¡Eso debería bastar! ¿Qué más podemos pedir?"_- Ginny tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué no? Después que ella huyó, yo he estado…- se calló de repente al ver la cara de su madre.-Voy a ir a su boda. No voy a trasferir el dinero. ¿Piensas que transferirlo en el banco hace alguna diferencia? Iré allí a dárselo personalmente.- Molly intento decir algo.- Estoy retrasada para el trabajo. ¡Adiós!- Ginny se dio la vuelta y camino apresuradamente. Molly intento detenerla pero desistió.

Era inútil, ella sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su hija, era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pensó en el futuro que les esperaba, que Ginny fuera a Estados Unidos no era una mala idea, al final de todo, era la única oportunidad que su hija tendría para conocer ese país de _"ensueño"._

* * *

La mujer corto un pequeño trozo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca saboreándolo.

-¡Mmmm! Excelente.- dijo en aprobación.- Valió la pena reclutar a ese Maestro Chef.- dijo hacia la persona que se encontraba enfrente. Estaba en un amplio comedor, cuatro personas se encontraban a la mesa, dos jóvenes: una chica de cabello negro y un muchacho rubio, y a su lado un señor vestido elegantemente y la mujer.

-Sí, las ventas aumentaron.- respondió el hombre, mientras su hijo se llevaba la copa a los labios. Ambos jóvenes solo miraban su comida.-El chef anterior también era bueno… pero nos abandonó tan pronto consiguió una mejor oferta.

-Al final fue una ganancia, así es como funcionan estas cosas. Todo pasa para mejor.- menciono la mujer.

-Lo puedes decir si ves los resultados, todo lo demás es un proceso. Fue un sufrimiento llegar hasta este día.- La chica hizo una mueca.-Creo que nuestras familias, caen en un proceso similar.- el chico soltó una risita mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos cicatrices del pasado, pero pienso que nos han hecho más fuertes para este día.- menciona la señora mientras miraba a su hija quien frunció la boca.

-El lazo entre hermanos es tan fuerte como el lazo entre marido y mujer- puntualizo el hombre.

-Me alegra que ustedes dos se conozcan- menciono la mujer.- El cumpleaños de Draco es antes que el de Cho por lo tanto él ha ganado una hermana pequeña.

-Preséntate correctamente.- ordeno Lucius a su hijo –Ella es tu hermana.-Draco suspiro.

-Hola, hermana.- dijo mientras Cho lo miraba arrogante.

-Cuida de Cho.- menciono Esther Chang.- Tendrás que cuidar bien de ella como su hermano mayor.

-Por supuesto- aclaro Draco.- Mi hermana es justo de mi tipo.- Esther levanto la mirada sorprendida y Lucius cerró los ojos. Cho miro confundida a Draco.- Entonces…-menciono mientras se levantaba.

-Siéntate.- ordeno Lucius.

-Tengo planes.- ante tal respuesta, Lucius se limpió la boca delicadamente y se levantó, tomo el hombro de Draco y le propino una cachetada. Cho abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Siéntate- volvió a mencionar Lucius mientras Draco se tocaba la mejilla mirando hacia la ventana.

-Ahora realmente no puedo sentarme.- dijo mirándolo.- Me avergonzaste frente a mi hermana pequeña. Que tengas una gran comida...-menciono dando pasas hacia atrás.- Con tu familia.

Lucios suspiro frustrado al oír como Draco salía de la habitación.

-Perdóname por sus malos modales. Me disculparé en su lugar.- le dijo a Cho.

-No.- respondió Cho sonriendo falsamente.- Creo que obtendré la disculpa de él.-miro a su madre y su puso de pie.

Lucios se aflojo la corbata al ver como Cho salía de la misma manera que Draco. Se sentó mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara preocupado.

-Cho es igual a ti.- le dijo a Esther.

-Draco es igual a tu ex esposa.- respondió la mujer.

-Jamás hables de ella…-

-¿Era bonita?- pregunto Esther llevándose la copa a los labios mientras ignorabando lo antes mencionado. Lucius se rió.

-Por eso me gustas. ¿Lo sabías?- Esther lo miro.

-Lo sabía.

Cho seguía apresuradamente a Draco, debió de hacerle caso a su madre y usar zapatos planos, pero ella solo quería llevarle la contraria y ahora no lograba igualar los enormes pasos del rubio.

-¡Oye, hermano!- grito mientras Draco cogía su casco.-Pareces del tipo que merece una buena golpiza.- le dijo una vez que lo alcanzo.

-Solo organice una buena fiesta para ti. ¿Por qué no te quedaste a comer?- Draco estaba enojado.-Si viniste a buscarme….

-Vine aquí a despedirte. Era la única forma de que pudiera dejar ese lugar.- menciono irónica. Draco descompuso su cara.

-Está bien. Entonces diviértete despidiéndome.- dijo mientras se subía a su motocicleta.

-¿Sabes que estoy comprometida con Harry Potter, verdad?- Cho sonrió triunfante, Draco se quedó quieto buscando la mejor forma de responder para alejarla.- Si nos volvemos hermano y hermana, tú y Harry serán cuñados.- Cho sabía de la reciente rivalidad entre los dos muchachos así que solo estaba buscando alternativas para impedir ese matrimonio.

-¿Y?- respondió Draco inánime.

-No eres el único que odia esto. Pero creo que ustedes odiarán más que yo este matrimonio.- Cho sonrío triunfante.- Te lo decía solo en caso de que lo hubieras olvidado, ahora sí, me despido.- Cho se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar.

-Nunca dije que estaba en contra de este matrimonio.- dijo Draco mientras Cho se detenía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- menciono mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¿Sabes lo que significa este matrimonio?- le pregunto Draco.-Tú misma estás comprometida.

-¿Qué sucede con eso?- Cho lo miraba- Dime.

-Matrimonio significa F&A- respondió triunfante.- Fusiones y Absorción. Dime, ¿Quién va a poseer las acciones del Grupo Jeguk que tu mamá tiene?- Cho bajo la mirada comprendiendo todo.- Así que impide este matrimonio si puedes. No te vuelvas Cho Malfoy, Cho Chang.-Draco encendió la motocicleta y se alejó, dejando a Cho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la furia.

* * *

La velocidad con la que el hombre cortaba las verduras, el fuego que emanaba del sartén mientras freían la carne. Una, dos, tres órdenes que salían inmediatamente. La cocina eran un completo caos, platos por aquí, platos por allá. Nuevo pedidos y enormes cantidades de deshechos.

Ginny lavaba los platos lo más rápido que podía, tallar, enjuagar, tallar, enjuagar, tallar, enjuagar. Uno menos, doscientos más, uno menos, cien más.

-¡Tienes que traer eso primero!- grito una empleada a otra mientras traía las nuevas órdenes.

Tallar, enjuagar, tallar, enjuagar, el monto iba disminuyente, sus manos le ardías y los brazos le picaban, tallar, enjuagar, tallar, enjuagar, solo unos diez más y terminaba. Tallar, enjuagar, tallar, enjuagar. ¡Plaf! Una empleada dejo una charola con muchos más platos, al pasar rápidamente la coloco mal y se resbalo sobre las manos de Ginny. La pelirroja miro la enorme cantidad de platos que ahora le faltaban por lavar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Eran demasiados! Pero no importaba, iba a lavarlos todos. Era necesario. Ella estaba ahí porque era necesario.

-¡Buen trabajo!- el dueño del Restaurante le entrego a Ginny un sobre, la jornada por fin había terminado Estas trabajando aún más duro durante tus vacaciones. ¿No vas a ir a ningún lugar?

-Si.- dijo Ginny casi susurrando.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto el dueño.-Tienes que avisarme antes de irte.

-Me voy a Estados Unidos para la boda de mi hermana mayor

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial!- festejo el hombre.- ¿Cuándo regresas?

Ginny se quedó callada.

-No voy a hacerlo.- dijo por fin.

-¿No vas a hacerlo?- pregunto el hombre confundido.

-Que mi hermana se casé allá, significa que no quiere volver.- Ginny miraba a la lejanía.- Si no va a volver, significa que tengo que lavar platos por el resto de mi vida.-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.- ¿Estaba destinada a tener una vida tan mala? Es demasiado injusto.

-¡Solo tienes 18 años!- Ginny asintió ante lo que dijo su jefe.

-Por eso me voy a Estados Unidos.- explico intentando sonreír.- Eso es lo que he estado pensando desde que tenía ocho años.

* * *

-¿Estás aquí para cambiar moneda?- pregunto la dependiente al ver como Ginny miraba el recibo entre sus manos.

-Sí.- respondió ella sin mirarla.

-Por favor, deme su libreta bancaria y su identificación.- pidió amablemente la señorita. Ginny apretó entre sus manos el recibo, definitivamente este era un paso más para dejar atrás varias cosas e irse a Estados Unidos.

-Cambie hoy el dinero.- le dijo Ginny a su madre por la noche.-No te preocupes, lo entregaré a salvo.- dijo al ver la cara de Molly.- Es su boda, será mejor si al menos una de nosotras está allí.

Su madre la miro comprensiva y se dio la vuelta para seguir guardando paquetes en el refrigerador.

-Solicite el pasaporte…demorara tres días.- menciono Ginny temiendo la reacción de su madre. Molly paro un momento lo que hacía y le asintió para reanudar su tarea. La pelirroja se encamino hacia un pequeño mueble y abrió un cajón, montones de libretitas estaban apiladas junto a algunos marcadores. Acomodo tres más y saco la que encontró primero.

_"La ex esposa estuvo aquí temprano, en la mañana"_ decía la primera página.

_"Lo siento, Señora Evans" _

_"¿Qué le gustaría para la cena, señora?"_

_"Cálmese, Señora Evans"_

Ginny sintió sus ojos arder al leer la siguiente frase.

_"No sé inglés. Intentaré aprenderlo Señora Evans"_

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras cambia la página.

_"Limpieza en seco es Dry Cleaning Only en inglés"_

Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas notaron dos, tres, cuatro hojas llenas de _'Dry Cleaning Only'_, lloro ahogando sus sollozos, cuando se calmó lo suficiente se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre ocupada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás haciendo harina de frijol?- su madre asintió en respuesta.

Ginny volvió a mirar las libretas y tomo una, destapo el marcador y escribió una nota.

_Lo siento mamá._

Más tarde cuando hizo su equipaje, entre las mudas de ropa metió la libreta que tenía las planas de aquella palabra en inglés, y también llevaba consigo el atrapasueños que tanto le había gustado.

_Tendré éxito y regresaré, solo espérame._

Pensó mientras sollozaba en la soledad de su cuarto, pensando en el sufrimiento que tendría su madre al enterarse que ella ya no regresaría después de la boda de su hermana. Regresaría cuando la vida por fin le sonriera.

* * *

*Cielos de los Trabajos es una página web para conseguir empleo.

**Hola a todos.**

Como abran notado, la historia se desarrolla en un espacio donde la magia no es participe. Así que cualquier mención de hechizos, calderos y escobas no sucederá en esta historia.

Quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones antes de que la historia siga avanzando:

1.- Harry y Ron serán hermanos, así que el pelirrojo y Ginny no comparten ningún lazo sanguíneo.

2.- James Potter se casó tres veces por lo tanto Harry es considerado un hijo ilegítimo solo entre su familia, fuera es el importantísimo segundo hijo del Grupo Jeguk.

3.- Como abran notado Molly Weasley perdió la capacidad del habla. Así que cualquier participación de ella siempre estará entre comillas.

4.- Kaira Ran es un personaje añadido quien será la hermana mayor de Ginny.

5.- Frank Longbottom es el Secretario General del Grupo Jeguk (Decidí dejar el nombre original por que suena original para mí. Su traducción al español sería Grupo Imperio) que pertenece a James Potter, así que Ronald funge como CEO, pero esto se verá después.

6.- Como no hay ningún registro del nombre de la madre de Cho Chang, considere dejarle el nombre original que tiene en el drama, Esther sumando al apellido Chang suena elegante y apropiado para ella.

7.- Espero que el inglés no haya hecho aburrido este capítulo. La variedad de idioma solo se presenta en los primeros capítulos así que paciencia. Establezcamos un margen, Ginny vive en el país que quieran menos en uno de habla inglesa, es por eso que al momento de llegar a California está completamente perdida, aunque con esta mención me estoy adelantado a otras situaciones.

Diseñe una portada para esta historia basada en un dibujo inspirado en el drama. Como no se distingue el nombre del autor solo puedo decir que la marca registrada es de LunaSea. Puede verla en el link que está en mi perfil.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este primer capítulo. Estoy buscando un BetaReader que me auxilie. Si la historia presenta algún error de lo más horroroso, les pido que me disculpen, es la primera vez que escribo algo que veo, así que mis más sinceras disculpas ¡Incluso me pondré de rodillas para que me perdonen!

También quiero hacer una mención especial para **HannyValentine **que fue la primera persona en leer la versión completa de esta historia el día de su cumpleaños. Muchas gracias linda, por tus comentarios y críticas constructoras que permitieron que este primer capítulo saliera ante el mundo.

Dejen sus importantísimos comentarios. Consideremos que este es un "Capítulo Piloto" si tiene buena aceptación continua y si no… ¡Pues también! Así tenga un solo lector, mi sufrimiento frente a la compu tendrá su pago al hacer feliz a esa persona.

Y esto ya es de más, pero los sigo invitando a mi grupo de lectores en Facebook, (al igual que la portada) el link está en mi perfil.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**KoréP**


End file.
